


Entertainment

by fictionalabyss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss
Summary: Tied up in the bunker's dungeon, Crowley is in need of entertainment.Maybe obliging him won't be too bad.





	Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of Crowley fic I had ever written. Very Old.  
> I'm well aware of the horrible mistakes in it, and they bother the hell out of me, but shush. pretend it's possible even if it doesn't make sense.

You were dressed in a short skirt, and a black lace tank top over a black bra with matching panties. The boys were off checking out some info they got from Crowley and wouldn’t be back until the next day. You were bored, and had decided to hit a bar and see what you could pick up.

You were heading through the bunker about to leave when you stopped. You decided to see if Crowley needed anything before you left, and made your way to the dungeon where the boys were keeping him tied up.

When you walked in, his eyebrows shot up as he looked you up and down.  A smirk played on his lips. You took a deep breath to steel yourself. The man was gorgeous. You were sure he knew you had a thing for him. “I came to see if you need anything.” _Yes_ , you thought to yourself, _straight and to the point. Don’t let him get to you._

“Well.” he said licking his lips. “I _could_ use a bit of entertainment, love. How about you read me a little something.”

You watched him for a second. “I _guess_ I have time.. what do you want me to read?”

“Something erotic.” His smile growing. You turned away to walk out but his voice stopped you. “Just because you turned from me darling, doesn’t mean I cant see you blush.” You cursed him under your breath.  "I’m getting hard just _looking_ at you love. Now imagine what you’d do to me if you’d just talk a little dirty.“  You turned to glare at him, but your eyes fell almost immediately to his pants. His member twitched, and you bit your lip. “Care to find out first hand what I got in my deal love?” Your eyes met his as he slid himself a bit lower in the chair. Your heart was pounding, you felt heat pooling in your core. You wanted him so bad, but you knew Sam and Dean would be pissed.. You glanced to the door. “Come on love, come sit on my lap. We won’t tell those morons. It’ll be our little secret.” he winked.

You walked over to him and got on your knees in front of him. He looked almost smug as he looked down at you. You undid his belt and pants and Crowley lifted his hips so you could slide them down a bit to his thighs. Your eyes went wide at the sight of him hard and waiting. “Did I strike a good deal or _what_?” he smirked. Your hand gripped it tight, his mouth falling open as you looked up at him. You started stroking slowly at first, your eyes locked with his. When you heard a faint moan, you sped up. You started using your thumb to rub the head when you got near the tip. He moaned letting his head fall back.

You watched his chest rise and fall as his breathing got heavier. You licked your lips before taking him into your mouth. “Oh Darling, you are a _treat_.” he groaned. You could feel him pulling on the restraints. He wanted nothing more then to grab your hair and fuck your mouth, but he couldn’t. You looked up at the frustration on his face. You took as much of him as you could into your mouth and moaned. You heard a growl deep in his chest as he tried to pull on the restraints one last time. You let him fall out of your mouth and smiled up at him. His frustration at not being able to move was turning you on. “You dirty girl!” he smirked at you. “Your enjoying this aren’t you?”

“I might be.” you responded, licking him from base to head before taking him in your mouth again. Your tongue moved around his head before licking just below head. His hips bucked up at you “Bloody Hell!” . You slipped a finger of your free hand down into your panties to circle your clit, while you started sucking him harder and faster, not stopping until you felt him start to tense up. Then you stopped everything.

“I thought you were here to entertain me, not _torture_ me.” he growled as you stood up. When he saw you slip your panties down, the anger and frustration left his face. “I want to see first hand what you got in your deal.” you whispered in his ear as you slowly lowered yourself onto his lap. You gasped, your head falling to his shoulder when he was fully inside you. He groaned about how tight you were as he leaned his head forward to kiss your shoulder. One of your hands was on the back of his neck, the other on his shoulder when you started to rock your hips. You straightened back up and his face went into your cleavage, kissing and sucking and biting any flesh he could get. You felt him straining against the restraints again, groaning when he still got nowhere.

You tightened around him, and he nibbled your ear lobe moaning. You were getting close, and when you felt him twitch you knew he was too. He looked you in the eyes, your mouth open, moaning. His eyes were full of lust, and need, begging you to cum around him. He bit your lower lip and you screamed out as your climax hit. He captured your mouth in his, your climax triggering his own. You rode it out together, your nails digging into the back of his neck drawing blood.

You sat on him panting, too exhausted to move just yet. His head was leaning back, eyes closed as he caught his breath. “Since I seem to be a frequent flyer at casa de Winchester..” He started, “Remind me to request _you_ as my stewardess more often. Best in flight entertainment yet.” He smiled as he looked at you. You couldn’t help but smile as you shook your head.

You stood up and pulled down your skirt when you heard a snap. You looked at him and his pants were back on. “I’m not _totally_ helpless.” he smiled. You looked around the room to be sure everything was as it was before you went in. You knew Dean would notice if anything was out of place, even the slightest. You saw nothing and Crowley confirmed it. “Don’t worry, love. I made sure everything was as it should be.”

You smiled at him. “Night Crowley”. 

“Good night, Darling”

You decided to skip the bar and go back to your room. But when you got there you realized you weren’t wearing your panties. “What the hell?” you would have seen them had they still been on the floor.

Back in the dungeon, Crowley looked down into his breast pocket. He could see your panties just poking out and smiled to himself.


End file.
